Sin Temores
by EliACa
Summary: Porque la relación que hay entre los dos no es cosa sencilla, sin embargo, parecen estar destinados a permanecer juntos… "deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciar los muslos de la agente; por lo que ella inmediatamente tragó en seco. Jane sonreía con descaro al ver la expresión de Lisbon."


**Disclaimer:** Nop, los reyes no me dieron de regalo la serie; intentaré pedirla para mi cumpleaños xD

**A/N:** Este oneshot surge gracias al Amigo Secreto 2012, organizado en The Mentalist Foro en Español, me tocó regalarle a Paula Ximena (PuErhTea en FanFiction); afortunadamente a ella le gusta el Jisbon tanto como a mí; por lo que fue genial preparar su regalo :D Espero les guste, de antemano gracias por sus comentarios ;)

* * *

_Para Paula…_

**Sin temores**

A través del enorme ventanal que se extiende desde el suelo hasta el techo, admira pacientemente el nacimiento del sol, resulta encantador cómo los hermosos destellos naranjas se reflejan en su cuerpo, y hacen volver casi transparente al verde de sus ojos. Envuelta en una manta de algodón, aún en pijama, sostiene entre sus manos la taza de café recién colado, y exhibe sin ser consciente una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

En el horizonte que se muestra frente a ella, se vislumbran varias hectáreas con hileras de estacas clavadas en el campo, dando soporte a los tallos y ramas que engendran la futura cosecha de uvas en aquella pequeña tierra del valle de Napa; se observa también el bonito jardín del rancho en donde Sarah, la pequeña de 6 años, ríe a carcajadas mientras juega a la rayuela o avioncito con Patrick Jane.

- Debe ser alguien muy especial –el mayor de sus hermanos interrumpió ese pensamiento que rondaba por su mente-, cuando has decidido traerlo hasta acá.

Teresa no dijo nada; giró su cuerpo sobre el mismo sitio para quedar mirando a Joseph de frente, apoyó uno de sus hombros en los cristales del ventanal, y tomó un sorbo de la caliente bebida, intentando con ello disimular la sonrisa.

- Es decir –continuó Joseph su charla, con tintes especulativos mientras se acercaba a su hermana, hasta quedar justo a su lado-, en 15 años de carrera, nunca…, nunca has traído a nadie contigo, ni un compañero de trabajo, ni un novio, ni siquiera a una amiga.

Ambos hermanos dirigieron sus miradas al exterior, siguiendo los movimientos del par que jugaba afuera.

- Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el motivo de ese cambio? –Sentenció él-.

- Es mi mejor amigo –respondió ella sinceramente-.

- ¿Sólo eso? –Interpeló con malicia-.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Lisbon respondió.

- No se lo digas; pero pondría mi vida en sus manos. –Se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando se volteó y miró con picardía a su hermano-, me parece que es un buen motivo para traerlo junto a mí –le sonrió y continuó su camino-.

_-St-_

- ¡No le has dicho aún! ¿En serio? –Exclamó en un susurro el consultor-.

- No es tan fácil –se justificó ella murmurando-, no le conoces.

- Ok, piénsalo por un instante, tu hermano no es un adolescente irracional, y tú y yo somos unos adultos bastante grandecitos que se gustan hasta la saciedad, responsables de sus actos, y… –hizo una breve pausa para enfatizar con ambas manos-, que usamos protección cuando hacemos el amor.

- Patrick… -dijo ella cerrando por un momento los ojos-.

- Teresa –inmediatamente le respondió, con su cara de cachorro abandonado-.

- Sé que comunicarle de nuestra relación era el motivo principal de este viaje, pero ¿podemos simplemente dejar las cosas como están y disfrutar de nuestra estancia el resto del fin de semana? –Prácticamente le suplicó.

- Estás durmiendo en la habitación de tu sobrina, mientras que yo estoy solo en el fantástico ático de esta casa, con una cama increíble, pero dando vueltas como loco por imaginarme un montón de fantasías contigo –la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hasta su cuerpo-, que debiéramos estar realizando, pero que no podemos porque tu hermano piensa que hemos caído aquí de paso, luego de terminar el caso en turno; ¿a eso le llamas disfrutar?

Ella tuvo que luchar contra sus propias ganas para mantener a Jane al límite.

- Es que aún no estoy preparada –le dijo mientras se escabullía de entre sus brazos para tomar una de las botellas de vino de la vasta reserva que había en la bodega.

- Teresa…, sabes que la única manera de que esta relación termine, es que tú así lo decidas, ¿lo sabes cierto?

Ella se detuvo en seco, volteó para quedarle mirando de frente. Por estar en el primer escalón que la llevaba fuera del sótano, ambos quedaron a la misma altura; él se acercó hasta ella y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas.

Lisbon suspiró; era imposible ocultar sus inseguridades de él; estaba segura de que Jane lo entendía mucho mejor que ella misma. Apretó un poco sus labios antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Nunca he tenido una relación estable por mucho tiempo –frunció su ceño-, lo más serio, por llamarlo de algún modo, fue el improvisado compromiso con Greg, y salí huyendo de él al poco tiempo.

- Eso fue porque Greg no era un hombre para ti; sencillamente no era tu tipo. No te gustan demasiado buenos.

- ¡No me digas! –Sonrió-.

- Mjm; te gustan los chicos malos, que se metan en problemas, los cuales tú puedas solucionar y controlar.

- …y tú eres especialista en eso ¿no? –Le siguió el juego-.

- ¡Exacto! –Jane le sonrió-, nunca tendremos un día aburrido, te lo prometo –le dijo para luego besarla-.

Después de la intensa dosis de besos, ella se quedó mirándole a los ojos.

- Claro que Joseph lo entenderá; de hecho, estará feliz por nosotros –le confesó luego de un rato-, la verdad es que siento que lo que tenemos es demasiado bueno y temo que lo echemos a perder poniendo serias las cosas.

- Teresa Lisbon, nos conocemos hace 11 años, hemos pasado juntos un mil cosas, has aguantado las innumerables demandas por mi culpa, hemos superamos secuestros, atentados de bombas, un juicio que casi me condena en la cárcel, terminamos con un asesino en serie que estaba obsesionado con nosotros, y yo un tanto con él –dijo eso último entre dientes-, ¿en verdad crees que luego de todo eso lo echaremos a perder?

- Además… -se apresuró a decir, cuando vio que ella iba a intervenir-, ahora que compartimos la alcoba lo veo mucho más difícil –le guiñó un ojo, Lisbon no pudo retener su sonrisa-.

- ¿La han encontrado? –La voz de Joseph proveniente del piso superior interrumpió la pequeña disertación-.

- Si –dijo ella-, vamos subiendo.

- Bien, ahora que hemos puesto todo en claro –le dijo el rubio mientras se le adelantaba-, le pediré tu mano a Joseph –Lisbon explayó los ojos a más no poder-.

- ¡JANE!

_-St-_

_Bones sinking like stones_

_All that we've fought for_

_Homes, places we've grown_

_All of us are done for…_

Ni siquiera la melodía que sonaba al fondo, podía disimular el silencio incómodo que se había generado en la mesa mientras cenaban; habían tocado los temas del viñedo, la escuela de los niños, las últimas navidades y algunas casos de la brigada; Lisbon podía leer el mensaje en la mirada insistente de Jane, por lo que había decidido dejar de mirarle; él ante la negativa, deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciar los muslos de la agente; por lo que ella inmediatamente tragó en seco. Jane sonreía con descaro al ver la expresión de Lisbon.

- ¿Me decías? –Le preguntó Abby, su cuñada-.

- Si… -Lisbon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para retomar el hilo de la conversación-, decía que a Tommy, a pesar de mis reservas, le va muy bien persiguiendo fugitivos, supongo que lo lleva en la sangre; ¿dónde está Sarah? –Preguntó de pronto Lisbon, ante la repentina ausencia de su sobrina-.

- ¡Aquí estoy! –Dijo la niña en un grito de alegría, mientras salía debajo de la mesa-, estaba buscando mi tenedor –agregó mientras miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su tía y al consultor-.

El rostro de Lisbon se tornó en un rojo intenso, mientras miraba sin expresión a su sobrina; Jane, mientras tanto, introducía un trozo de carne en su boca y sonreía para sí mismo.

- Ven Sarah, busquemos uno limpio, no se debe comer con uno que haya caído al suelo –Lisbon tomó a la niña y la llevó a la cocina-.

- Aquí tienes cariño –le entregó otro tenedor mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura-, ¿puedo preguntarte porqué sonríes tanto?

- Mike también le acariciaba las piernas a Irene –con esas palabras se esfumó toda esperanza de Lisbon de que la niña no hubiese visto nada- y luego se daban besos en la boca. No le diré nada a mis papás si no quieres –Sarah sonrió-.

- ¿Y Mike e Irene son…?

- Irene es la niñera que nos cuida a mí y a Ethan de vez en cuando, Mike es su novio.

- Entiendo –Lisbon sonrió nerviosamente-.

- A veces Mike viene, una vez los vi besándose en la sala; Irene decía que mi papá la iba a echar; yo no dije nada porque Irene es la mejor niñera del mundo, y no quiero que mi papá la eche.

- Niña inteligente –Lisbon volvió a sonreír-.

- Tampoco quiero que mi papá te eche a ti, me gusta tenerte con nosotros.

- Mi amor –a Lisbon se le enterneció el corazón y en un impulso abrazó a Sarah-, te prometo que tu papá no me echará, al contrario, se pondrá contento cuando sepa que Patrick y yo somos novios –por un momento le pareció extraño ponerle nombre a su relación con el consultor-, será una sorpresa, así que no tendrás que guardar por mucho tiempo ese secreto, ¿ok?

- ¡Genial! –La chiquilla dijo con alegría-, me gusta Patrick.

- Oh si… a mí también –le respondió la agente con picardía mientras se dirigían de nuevo al comedor-.

_-St-_

El fin de semana llegaba a su ocaso, el equipaje estaba en el maletero de la camioneta, Jane se despedía de Abby y los niños; mientras que Lisbon y Joseph miraban la escena a lo lejos.

- Llevo 5 meses saliendo con él –comentó ella de pronto-; ya sabes, en una relación romántica –eso último lo dijo con dificultad-.

- Lo sé –respondió Joseph sonriendo-.

- ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿desde cuándo?

- Desde que lo vi bajarse de la camioneta, cuando llegaron aquí hace dos días.

Lisbon seguía mirándole en silencio con asombro.

- Te lo dije –continuó Joseph-, no lo traerías si él no fuese especial. Además, la manera en que se miran es un tanto inquietante, realmente lograron que me pusiera incómodo varias veces.

Lisbon se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Entonces, ¿estás bien con esa idea?

- Mejor que nunca –le dijo mientras cruzaba su brazo a través de su espalda y la acercaba cariñosamente hacia su cuerpo-, me hace feliz el saberte feliz; además es bonito tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Lisbon miró a Jane acercarse, y sintió nuevamente que su corazón se engrandecía; ha tenido esa sensación desde que lo conoce; confió como nunca, en que esta vez estaba en el camino correcto al lado de la persona adecuada, pensaba que por más que quisiera no habría forma de echar a perder las cosas con Patrick Jane, parecía que estuviesen destinados a permanecer juntos, además, él era una caja de pandora con la que se sorprendía cada día; también reconoció el hecho de que no era del todo un chico bueno, por lo que podrían siempre, rescatarse el uno al otro.

Lisbon abrazó a su hermano, y justo antes de poner el vehículo en marcha, bajó la ventanilla para intercambiar con él unas últimas palabras.

- Dile a Sarah las buenas noticias, le quitaremos un peso de encima.

Joseph frunció el ceño al no entender el mensaje del todo. Jane al escucharla comprendió que Lisbon había dado el siguiente paso.

- Demonios -dijo el consultor luego de un rato-, ahora que lo sabe deberíamos quedarnos otra noche; en serio, esa fantasía en el ático, tú, yo, vino, quesos…, me está volviendo loco.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

…_Oh all that I know_

_There's nothing here to run from_

_Cause here_

_Everybody here's got somebody to lean on (*)_

_-Fin-_

* * *

(*) Don't Panic/ Parachutes/ Coldplay.


End file.
